A Fox By Any Other Name is A Fox The Same
by animechick824
Summary: After Kagome lets go of Inuyasha, she meets an auburn haired stranger... in her ROOM! IYYYH crossover. KagomeKurama pairing with hints of KagYusuke and KagInu.
1. Prologue

A Fox By Any Other Name is A Fox the Same: Prologue 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After deciding to let go of Inuyasha, Kagome meets a mischievous fox with unknown intentions.

Modern Era: Sunset Shrine 

In a pale pink room filled with stuffed animals, pictures of friends, and other _normal _teenage attractions, rests a young girl. However, if you took a closer look at the pictures decorating her mirror, you would be confused by the discovery that many show some sort of costume party. There is a boy in a red robe with _dog_ ears perched on top his head, an auburn haired youth with a red bushy tail, and a handsome young man holding a staff and wearing Buddhist monk robes. There is also a woman with a large boomerang. If you look closely, you can tell that the background is not recreated, and it is completely rural. Who would hold a costume party in the middle of nowhere?

At second glance, this is the only strange thing about the girl's room. It would be a different story if you went through a heavily stuffed yellow backpack lying at the foot of the bed. And the previously unmentioned detective decided to do just that. After all, whenever this Kagome Higurashi disappears she always carries that bag with her.

_Kurama's P.O.V._

Koenma has sent me to discover as much as I can about this strange girl. I have been trailing her for a few weeks, and she often disappears into thin air. Wherever she goes, this Kagome, always brings this backpack with her. For the first time, I am going to do some real investigating. After all, Youko always does like a good puzzle.

**That's right, **my annoying guest mentally communicates. He likes reminding me that he is within me. As if I could ever forget.

For some reason, he seems quite taken with this mysterious girl. Kagome is quite pretty, with her cerulean blue eyes and petite frame. However, I know Youko has seen many more beautiful demonesses. However, there is just _something_ about her we can't quite place a finger on.

'**_Alright, enough thinking,' _**I tell the ill-behaved fox invoking these thoughts. Often enough, he tries to direct my thoughts. And sometimes, if I let my guard down and he is determined enough, he can control my body momentarily. Of course, I retain my human facade.

I sigh as I realize my thoughts are wandering again. I really need better mental discipline. As I turn back to my task at hand, Kagome shifts and murmurs. I freeze, afraid she is going to wake up. When she just sighs and rolls over, I let out a breathe of relief. Then, I open her bag. Inside, there are many packs of instant ramen, candy, and schoolbooks. She also has bug spray, a camera, and a sleeping bag. I quickly rummage through the pack, and discover most of the other things she has packed are essentials for camping. However, whenever she leaves, Kagome never brings more than this pack. The one time I caught her disappearing, she vanished through a well house.

Of course, at the time, I thought she was simply doing chores before she left for school. At first, I just thought her an irresponsible student, not qualified for the job Koenma wants to fit her with. He recently discovered her powerful miko powers and above average spirit level. Koenma wants a female member on the team, just so his father won't nag him about being sexist. The Western ideals are rubbing off on even the grand ruler of Spirit World.

Now I believe that she is using magic to travel somewhere. Koenma wants me to investigate her and see if she can handle the position before we reveal ourselves and confront her about it. It would be a very difficult situation if we exposed all of the secrets about the three worlds, only for her to refuse the job.

As I wandered off into thought again, Kagome shifted, and this time actually woke up. I've been discovered.

**Well, at least we can finally meet her face to face, **Youko comments excitedly.

'**_Great,'_** I add dryly.

_Kagome's P.O.V._

Ugh, I fell asleep. Inuyasha is going to _kill_ me for being late. As I scramble from my bed, I realize something. There is an angel in my room. He has long ruby red hair and deep emerald green eyes. Not to mention a face to die for.

As I clear the haze of sleep from my mind, I realize that the vision in front on me is not an angel. In fact, he acts more like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. And that is a remarkable comparison, because when I look at his hands, I discover that he is holding my bag.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" I shout as I finally realize what's happening. There is an EXTREMELY attractive thief in my **bedroom.**

And the guy doesn't even grace me with a response! All he does is smile with a 'who, me?' face. Now I'm fuming. Just as I open my mouth to scream at him, he disappears!

_Regular P.O.V._

Now, keep in mind, Kurama didn't really disappear, because that would be a catastrophe! He simply used his amazing speed to appear behind Kagome and cover her mouth. When she senses him behind her, Kagome starts to struggle.

"Please calm down, I'm not here to hurt you," he whispers. "Now, I'm going to release you. Promise you won't scream."

Kagome slowly stops her struggling, and nods her head in compliance. As she is released, she lunges for her drawer. Kagome quickly grasps a rosary, turns, and places it over Kurama's head all in one fluid motion.

"Freeze," she shouts. Kagome grins when the red haired stranger cannot move. Like a cat that has just eaten the canary, she explains what she has done. "I created this submission rosary in case I ever needed to subdue a youkai. I can tell in your aura that you mean no harm, but I really need to be certain that I'll be safe." She grins again. "After all, you never know when you may choose to _pursue _what you originally wished to obtain by being here." Of course, Kagome just said this to shock him. She never actually thought he would reply.

"Yes, of course," Kurama purred. "Just to be _safe_." Kagome was startled by the innuendo in his voice, but quickly recovered. Batting her lashes at him, she stated, "Well, I at least need to know your name. Mines Kagome."

He grinned. "Suichi, but you may call me Kurama." Our friendly miko raised an eyebrow at this, "Gang name?"

"Of course not," Kurama scoffed. "I would never lower myself to associate with such scoundrels."

TBC


	2. Two Worlds Collide

A Fox By Any Other Name Is A Fox The Same: Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Our favorite miko warms up to a certain emerald-eyed fox.

Modern Era: Sunset Shrine 

Beep. Beep. "Kurama, its Koenma. Yusuke and Kuwabara are on their way to the shrine. Yusuke found out about your mission, and it seems that he has personal ties to the case. I tried to contact Hiei to stop them, but he is... indisposed."

"Indisposed," Kurama repeats slowly, "you mean that he refuses to help because he's in Makai slaughtering demons?" This is so unlike our Kurama, to blurt out things at the most inopportune times.

"Slaughtering?" Kagome screeches. "See! I knew you were in a gang!"

**You dug yourself into a hole this time, human**. Youko purrs. **You've revealed that** **you have knowledge of demons too**.

'_Wonderful_,' Kurama thinks, wondering where his self-control and composure flew.

"I am not in a gang. Koenma is my... boss. I am a detective, as are my companions. Hiei is not the most... pleasant of partners, and he often takes his aggression out on low level demons."

Kagome stared at him suspiciously, as if looking for flaws in his answer. She opened her mouth to reply when...

"Kuwabara, you idiot! Leave the cat alone!" a voice shouted from the courtyard. Kagome ran to her window and looked down. In her yard, an ugly boy with bright orange hair was brawling...

"Yusuke Urameshi, stop fighting right now!" she screamed. Kurama was startled that she knew Yusuke, but was even more shocked when the wayward teen listened. With a start, the dark haired boy jumped away from Kuwabara and grabbed the fat cat sitting by him.

"Sorry, Kagome, I wasn't trying to start any problems, really. I was just saving Buyo from Kuwabara," Yusuke was actually pleading with her! Kagome just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sure Yusuke, whatever you say. I'll be right down," she told him. Then, she turned to Kurama, "Come on, we better go out there before Yusuke tears that boy apart."

"If I may ask, how do you know Yusuke?" our favorite fox asked. Kagome just sighed and shook her head. "I'll tell you later; it's a long story."

They both rushed down the stairs and out of the house, only to be greeted with the sight of Kuwabara face-planted in the dirt with Yusuke grinning and grinding his heel into the back of the dolt's head.

"Yusuke," Kagome said, as if in warning. The detective looked up at her balefully, put her cat down, and stepped away from Kuwabara. "Okay, what are you here for?" she questioned.

"Yo, I don't even get a 'hello' anymore?" he asked. Kagome sighed, hating that she has to deal with the difficult boy, "Hello Yusuke, what are you doing here?" she repeated.

From his place on the ground, Kuwabara obnoxiously laughed. "She sure likes you, Urameshi. And you told me that you were in love with her!"

The dark haired boy blushed before kicking his 'friend' into a tree. "Shut up, you big idiot," he hissed. "I didn't tell you anything, you were eavesdropping!"

"Eavesdropping?" Kuwabara repeated. "You were screaming her name in your sleep! It was kinda hard NOT to hear!"

Well, by this time, Kurama was getting tired of being ignored. And a little jealous, to be truthful. Yusuke, the mighty spirit detective, knew this girl well enough to DREAM of her. What about Keiko though?

And Kagome was now severely embarrassed. Before she could reply, she was interrupted for the second time that evening.

"Kagome, you wench, you better be ready to go! You're late again!" Inuyasha shouted from the well house. The three spirit detectives immediately ceased their antics and got into fighting stance, blocking the girl from the hanyou's view with their bodies.

"Just who the hell are you?" the dog-eared boy shouted as he lunged for the detectives, sword drawn. "And why are you near MY Kagome?" As the team prepared to retaliate against the foreign demon...

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled, "I'm not YOURS, and these are my friends. Maybe if you were slightly civilized you would have realized that they weren't trying to hurt me!"

Inuyasha completely ignored the rebuff of his claim. "Well, if I always talked first and fought later, you'd be dead 400 times over!"

Kagome just gave up reasoning with the inu-hanyou and turned to the spirit detectives. "This is Inuyasha, don't mind him. He's really rude, but he's my friend and I won't allow him to harm you."

"Harm ME? The GREAT Kazuma Kuwabara, the strongest man on earth? Never. I'll protect you, fair maiden, from this monster. Just please grace me with a date?"

The entire group sweat dropped.

"A modern day Miroku, great." Kagome muttered. "Maybe a reincarnation?" she said, mostly to herself. Then she shook her head. "I don't need you to protect me. Inuyasha is my friend. And I'm not going on a date with you!"

"Feh, as if I'd let you go," Inuyasha proclaimed arrogantly. "An ugly human like him doesn't deserve you!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said threateningly, "SIT. There is no reason for you to be so mean. Would you rather I agree to Kouga's proposal?"

The hanyou growled from his position face planted in the dirt. "You would never say yes to that mangy wolf!" he proclaimed as he struggled to free himself of the curse.

"Probably not," Kagome admitted. "But that doesn't mean that there aren't other people that I would like!" she added. "Anyway, Inuyasha, time for introductions. The dark haired boy is Yusuke, I know him from junior high. Before he moved away, of course. This is Kurama; I just met him. And Kuwabara just introduced himself."

"Feh, it's not like I care!" Inuyasha proclaimed. "You have to come home now. The brat has been whining for you the entire week! And Sango and Miroku think I did something to upset you! So you better set them straight!"

"They have no reason to think otherwise, Inuyasha. But I'll tell them that you didn't do anything this time. And I can't help it if my son misses me." Kagome replied. "Oh, thanks for reminding me. Shippou asked for me to bring him back some candy."

The three spirit detectives were all thinking along the same lines.

**Son? She has a son! That means there's a mate! Oh, if its the hanyou, I will spill his blood! **Youko thought vengefully.

'_Well, there has to be a reasonable explanation for this. She's certainly too young to be a mother!_' Kurama thought.

'Son! Son! Did she have a son when we were dating? When was she pregnant? How did she hide it? And most importantly, did she cheat on me?' Yusuke pondered.

'oOo, pretty kitty,' was pretty much all that ran through Kuwabara's head.

Okay, so two out of three spirit detectives were thinking it, and one thieving fox.

TBC


	3. Kagome's Story

A Fox By Any Other Name is A Fox the Same: Chapter Two 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kagome tells her side of the story, but not completely.

Modern Era: Sunset Shrine 

Kurama was the first to speak. "Son?" he inquired. "Is he your mate?" Of course, he was referring to our dog-eared hanyou.

The look on her face was priceless. "W-wha-at?" she sputtered. "No! Inuyasha is not my mate! Why would you think that?"

"Feh," the hanyou muttered, looking hurt. "As if I would want to be her mate!"

Kagome turned on him with a death glare, "Sit, you jerk!" she muttered. Then, she turned back to the spirit detectives with an inquiring glance. It was scary how often her moods shifted. "Why would you think Inuyasha is my mate?" she asked again.

"Well, you did say you had a son!" Yusuke pointed out. "And how old is he? Did you cheat on me?" he interrogated.

"Yusuke, I can't believe you would think that," she questioned angrily. "I thought we broke up on pleasant terms; I thought you trusted me!"

Yusuke floundered for words as tears started brimming in Kagome's eyes. "I-I-I, I **do **trust you, really!" he said. "I just... Wait! Please don't cry. I'm sorry!"

"It's o-okay," Kagome hiccupped. "Shippou is eight; I adopted him a year ago."

**Told you there was a reasonable explanation**. Youko boasted, refusing to admit he overreacted.

'_Indeed_' Suichi replied, humoring the fox.

"Oh, beautiful, and kind too! You must go on a date with me!" Kuwabara proclaimed, interrupting Kurama from his internal argument.

Inuyasha growled threateningly at the love struck boy, "Leave Kagome alone! She doesn't like you!"

Yusuke snorted. "Oh, and who **does** she like... you?" he asked obnoxiously.

Inuyasha faltered for a moment, before boasting, "Of course, she's in love with me! Aren't you Kagome?" he asked rhetorically. Then, he got carried away. "Who wouldn't love me? Kikyou does, and Kagome will stay with me no matter what!"

Well, this didn't bode well for Inuyasha's health. There was steam blowing out of Kagome's ears, as she internally counted backwards to calm herself down. 'Ten. Nine. Eight. Argh, he makes me so mad! Okay, Kagome, calm down, he doesn't know better! Seven. Six. Five. But that was such a mean thing to say! Four. Three. He even compared me to **Kikyou**!!! Two. And he's taking me for granted again! One. You know what, he deserves what's coming to him!!!' It didn't work.

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit," and that is how an Inuyasha-shaped hole six feet deep came to be in the Sunset Shrine courtyard.

Inuyasha growled and muttered curses from his crater. He was extremely lucky that Kagome couldn't hear what he was saying, especially since most of it was directed towards her. However, the miko just ignored him and turned to her guests. "Just ignore him, he is really rude and insensitive. That's what he gets for living five hundred years in the past!" she said cheerily.

That was when Kurama first connected the facts.

**She doesn't even notice her slip-up. Interesting. **Youko mused.

'_That's where the portal must take her_,' Suichi deducted, '_500 years in the past, to the..._ **Feudal Era**.'

**Imagine. Imagine the _power_ to change the future from the past**. The cunning fox thought.

'_I don't believe so; we would have been alerted to differences in the time continuum by Koenma_.' Suichi argued. _'It must be in another dimension, also_.'

**Alright, alright**. Youko conceded. **You and your fancy theories**.

Meanwhile, _outside_ of Kurama's mind.

"What do you _mean_, five hundred years in the past?" Yusuke questioned suspiciously.

"Uh... Um. Well, you see..." Kagome stuttered.

"See what? What have you been keeping from me? You said we were friends, yet you can't trust me!" Yusuke stated, giving the 'kicked puppy' look as well as a guilt trip.

Inuyasha, as dense as he was, picked up on the con. After all, he was the master of the 'puppy-dog eyes' - he used them on Kagome all the time.

"Feh, that's the soppiest thing I've ever heard," the hanyou said gruffly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke demanded.

Kagome just sighed; she was happy Inuyasha saved her from answering, but upset that the two boys were fighting. "Inuyasha, stop instigating fights. And Yusuke, don't let him get to you."

Kuwabara just stood there with a dazed look on his face. He didn't understand a thing they were talking about, and wondered why no one was paying any attention to him. Meanwhile, Kurama snapped out of his internal debate.

"That well, it is a time portal. Yes?" he questioned the Kagome gently. Startled, she looked up at him. Then, guiltily, she peeked at Inuyasha through her bangs.

"Yes, it is." she said. "I got sucked through it on my fifteenth birthday. When I reached the other side, I was... confused and disoriented. Then, I... met Inuyasha, I guess you could say. We weren't _friends_ immediately; that's why he has the subduing rosary." At this she paused, giving Kurama a pointed look as he fiddled with the beads around him neck. "We soon met Shippou, a... boy I adopted. And then Miroku, a monk, and Sango, a... Exterminator."

"Like for rats?" Kuwabara questioned stupidly.

Kagome sighed and humored him. "Yes, for rats. Well, we all became friends and now I just go back on weekends."

"**Just **on weekends?" Yusuke asked. "You went more often before?"

"Yes, that's why I said I was sick so much. There were some... matters I had to attend to." Kagome gave Inuyasha a pointed look, silently conveying not to mention the jewel or Naraku.

**Suichi, when she said Exterminator, I don't think she meant rats**. Youko pointed out.

'_Neither do I. And I feel there is still much she left out. Fifteen... that must have been two years ago. What matter could have taken so long?' _Suichi concluded. He decided to find the answers by skirting around the questions he really wanted to ask.

"That must have been hard, missing so much school," he prodded.

"Yes, it was," she confirmed. "But the Feudal Era was so much more important."

"Really," Yusuke said. "Because I bumped into Eri the other day and she threw it in my face that you had a new boyfriend. She said, and I quote, 'He's overbearing, jealous, and egotistical. She loves him though.' And then your 'friend' told me her theories on how she thought he might be abusing you and that's why you missed so much school." Okay, he totally destroyed all of Kurama's chances of gleaning information from the miko.

"Eri would never say that," Kagome gasped.

"Yes she would. And you know it," Yusuke stated. "Of course, I was jealous during her first comments, but when she said that she thought you were being abused I was furious."

"Hold it up, Urameshi," Kuwabara interjected, "You guys still haven't told us about what's between you two."

"Feh, from what I can tell, they used to be a couple. But then she must have left him like a sack of potatoes," Inuyasha said with a jealous tone in his voice.

"Not quite," Kagome contradicted. "We were a couple in junior high, before Yusuke moved away. After a couple weeks of a long distance relationship, we mutually decided it was best to 'see other people.'"

**She dated Yusuke!** Youko screamed. **What kind of taste in men is that?**

'_I don't know,_' Suichi responded. '_But that was at least four years ago, so they were probably very different then.'_

The kitsune was ready to pull the miko aside and try other forms of _persuasion _when...

Beep. Beep.

"Kurama, its Koenma. We have a problem. Hiei's on a rampage, Yukina's been taken."


	4. The Plan

A Fox By Any Other Name is A Fox the Same: Chapter Three 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Tomorrow is the new moon, Hiei is on a rampage, and Yukina's been taken. So why is it taking the spirit detectives such a long time to get a plan together? Well, Kagome's quite a pleasant distraction.

Modern Era: Sunset Shrine 

Kurama and Yusuke were worried; they knew that this was a tight situation. "Koenma, we need more information than that," Kurama said. "Where are they? What happened? Who is involved?"

"Not now Kurama," Koenma said through his pacifier. "I'm opening a portal to Rekai; Botan will explain once you're here."

"Oh, and what are you gonna do, toddler?" Yusuke questioned.

The prince of Rekai sighed. "I'm going to try and keep the situation under wraps. If my father found out about this..."

As he trailed off, the communicator went fuzzy. Just as Koenma had said, a portal appeared in front of them. Kurama turned back to the miko. "I have a case, but I will visit you later." Then, he did something unexpected; Kurama kissed her. Kagome was startled, but soon responded. However, that was the last straw for Inuyasha, and he violently tore them apart.

"Just who do you think you are?" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome just shook her head. "Sit."

Then she turned back to the emerald-eyed charmer; she could have sworn she saw gold in his eyes when he kissed her. "Freeze. I don't like using the subduing rosary on you, but you and Yusuke are not leaving me behind. I want to help."

For the few seconds Kurama was under the spell, Suichi talked with Youko.

'**_Why did you do that?_**' he questioned angrily.

**It was all in good fun**, Youko replied. **And she liked it too. But who wouldn't; I'm irresistible**.

'**_And arrogant_**,' Suichi snorted. '_**In case you haven't noted, all she's seen is my **human** body**_.'

Youko just ignored him. He knew Suichi was just upset because he took the body over again. Really, it couldn't be helped sometimes. The boy just didn't know how to use his good looks to his advantage.

After the spell wore off, Kurama looked to Yusuke. The spirit detective was ignoring him because he kissed the girl. "I suppose you could help," he said. "Boton probably won't mind."

"I know you don't want me to go...," Kagome started. "Wait... Was that a yes?"

Kurama chuckled and nodded as Kagome's eyes lit up. "Okay, let's go," Yusuke said gruffly, breaking the mood.

"Kagome's not going anywhere," Inuyasha stated. "I won't let her."

"Inuyasha," she said, warning him of the 'sit' to come if he didn't keep his mouth shut. "You can't tell me what to do. You do have a choice though; you can either go back through the well or come help."

Inuyasha stopped protesting and remained silent. The miko knew that this meant he was going to help, but didn't want to admit defeat.

During all of this, Kuwabara was just sitting there, dumbfounded. 'Who would steal my Yukina?' he thought. Then, in a sudden burst of courage, he stood up. The others ignored his epiphany, though. 'Why are they just standing there arguing?' he thought. 'We should be out stopping Hiei and saving Yukina.' He was right for once. 'That settles it,' he thought. 'I'll save her on my own.'

For once, Kuwabara thought up a plan. Using a trick he had just learned from observing one of the psychics they fought, he changed the energy of the portal temporarily. Doing this manipulated where the portal led to; he was changing it from Rekai to Makai. Giving one last look to the feuding group, he stepped through unnoticed.

"Okay," Kagome began, "let's go. You can tell Inuyasha and I who these people are once we get to Rekai."

"Hey guys," Yusuke interrupted. "Where'd the big oaf go?"

There was silence. The group looked amongst themselves only to find Kuwabara missing.

"Where could he have gone?" Kagome asked rhetorically.

Kurama gave a pointed look to the portal. "He is very fond of Yukina. He must have gone ahead in his haste to save her."

Satisfied with his answer, the group stepped through the portal.

Rekai: Prince Koenma's Office 

After they stepped through the portal, a girl with blue hair greeted them. Kurama and Yusuke seemed to know her, so Kagome remained calm. Inuyasha, however, was beginning to be overwhelmed. He suddenly charged forward with an unsheathed Tessaiga.

"Sit," Kagome said calmly. Then she apologized to the woman. "I'm sorry, he was just startled. By the way, my name's Kagome and this is Inuyasha. We're here to help."

"Oh," the girl said, quite flustered. "It's alright. Thank you for your help. My names Botan, I am Death."

"Like the Grim Reaper?" Kagome asked calmly.

"Yes," Botan replied. She felt it unusual that the girl did not respond with the usual incredulous stare. Oh well, maybe this miko was special.

"Okay, so who are Yukina and Hiei?"

"Hiei is part ice apparition, part fire apparition. He used to be a thief, but Yusuke caught him. Now, he is under Rekai's control." Botan said.

"Nobody controls Hiei," Yusuke snorted.

"Yes,well, Hiei can be quite violent, especially when one tries to harm his half-sister, Yukina. She is pure ice apparition, and her tears turn to jewels." Kurama explained.

"We have to help them," Kagome proclaimed. Then she realized something, "Hey, Hiei is a hybrid?"

"Yes, what of it?" Yusuke said, defensive of his almost-not-quite friend.

"He must have led a very lonely life," Kagome said compassionately, looking at Inuyasha.

"Yes," Kurama verified, "he was an outcast for most of his life. It is why he acts the way he does."

"All right, enough talking," the miko said. "We have to get a plan together."

"Right," Botan said. Then she went on to explain the situation. It turns out Yukina was taken by a group of dark psychics. Then, she went on to explain the properties of ice apparition's tears. You see, other than being valuable jewels, they are invaluable in certain rituals. "They are going to use her to bring the evil hanyou Naraku back to life."

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted in unison.

"If you work for him wench, I'll kill you," Inuyasha threatened.

"W-what?" Boton said.

"That's enough," Yusuke ordered. "Just what is your connection with this guy?"

"I know Naraku!" Inuyasha whispered angrily. "And he is ALIVE!" he finished with a shout.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided him. "This is 500 years in the future. I'm sure he's dead by now. Please calm down."

The hanyou did as he was told, reluctantly. "Explain!" he demanded.

And so Botan did. She told the story of the shape-shifting hanyou who had once been human. This, both Inuyasha and Kagome knew. Then, she went on to name some of his evil deeds- most of which they'd lived through. Botan then went on to his demise. "A pure miko, rumored to be from the future, brought around his destruction. However, to do so, she sacrificed her life. Anyway..."

"Take it back bitch," Inuyasha roared as he lunged at Lady Death.

"Sit." Kagome said with tears streaming down her face. She knew the implications of what Boton had just said. "This story is... personal."

"I understand," the Grim Reaper whispered.

Kurama also realized the implications. 'A miko, from the future... Kagome. She sacrificed her life to kill this Naraku? But, she is right here."

**Then, it must not have happened yet for her**, Youko added.

'**_Of course_**,' Suichi thought, '**_I was just getting to that_**.'

**Of course**! Youko mocked.

Yusuke was a little slower on the uptake. All of these time continuum theories were giving him a headache. "You mean..."

"That I am the miko from the future in the story? Yes." Kagome clarified. "And if I must sacrifice my life to end Naraku's, so be it."

"I won't let you die," Inuyasha protested passionately. "I can't live without you," he finished in a whisper as he gently tilted her lips up to his. However, Kagome had enough of his mood swings. She violently wrenched herself out of his embrace.

"Stop doing this!" she ordered. "You have Kikyou! I was tired of you being indecisive, so I let go. I made the decision for you; don't you see? I'm trying to move on, you should be too!"

"Move on to what, Kagome? To a life without you? I can't do it." Inuyasha said, a little out of character in his desperation.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Inuyasha. You heard Boton! You've lost me either way," Kagome explained.

"I won't let you die! I'll protect you!" he retorted. Kagome didn't have the mental strength to fight him anymore, so she changed the subject.

"All right Botan; what else do they need for the ritual? Do they have the remains and the proper incantation?" Kagome questioned.

Startled out of her musings, Lady Death responded, "Yes, they have everything. They are just waiting for the proper phase of the moon."

"Which is..." Kagome prompted.

"The new moon, I believe," Kurama interrupted. "I've heard of this ritual before. And because of that, Naraku will come back to life human."

"The perfect time to strike," Yusuke commented.

"Your forgetting one thing," Kagome reminded them. "Inuyasha is also a hanyou."

"That isn't a problem," Botan said. "Well, not too big of a problem. There is a pendant in the Rekai vault that can shield the new moon's effects. The only thing is, Koenma won't allow us to use it."

"Leave it to me," Kurama said. "The new moon is tomorrow night. We've no time to spare. I will... retrieve it now."

"What...?" Kagome asked as Kurama disappeared.

"It has to do with his past," Yusuke explained. "We'll have that pendant in no time."

"What, is he a thief or something?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. He thought that boy was too much of a sissy to break any rules.

"Only the best." Botan said. "Only the best."

"Anyway," Yusuke changed the subject away from his friend. "What about Hiei, and where's Kuwabara? We thought he came here before us."

"That's the main problem; Hiei is on a rampage in Ningenkai slaughtering anyone with a psychic reading. He does not know that the cult has brought Yukina to the Makai," Boton explained.

"Really, so we need to calm him down. If he cares for Yukina as much as you think, it shouldn't be a problem," Kagome pondered aloud. "Just tell him where Yukina is and that we have a plan to save her. It will be helpful to have as many allies possible tomorrow night. Never underestimate a psychic, and with the way Boton is talking, there are quite a few of them."

"Okay, I can do that," Yusuke said confidently.

"I don't think so," Botan said. "You'll probably end up making him more angry. We don't know where Kuwabara is; he never came through. I did feel a change in the energy reading in the portal though. You remember that psychic gifted with teleportation? I think Kuwabara used one of his tricks to transport him to Makai. After all, you came from Ningenkai, and if he didn't come here, that's the only other realm I can think of. I want you to find him; he cares for Yukina too, you know. That may allow him to get to Hiei the way you probably cannot."

"Keh," Yusuke said indignantly, "are you saying the big idiot can do something I can't?"

"Yusuke, push your pride aside for once!" Kagome reprimanded him.

The spirit detective sighed but relented. Then, Botan proceeded to give him a tracking device to find Kuwabara. Once Yusuke did that, they would set out to find Hiei in Ningenkai. The Forbidden Child would be easy to track; just follow the trail of slaughtered psychics. After the plan was made, Botan opened a portal to Makai for him. After all, he had to start as soon as possible; they only had until tomorrow night.

"What about us?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you saying us wench? Don't drag me into this!" Inuyasha shouted.

The miko just ignored him as Botan gave her directions. "I need you to talk to someone for me. You see, Yukina is in Makai, in the Ningenkai equivalent of Tokyo. We need permission and protection to enter that territory. Therefore, I need you to negotiate with the Lord of Greater Japan, Sesshoumaru."

TBC


	5. The New Sesshoumaru

A Fox By Any Other Name Is A Fox the Same: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Tomorrow is the new moon, Hiei is on a rampage, and Yukina's been taken. But where is Kuwabara? And what's this... why is Sesshoumaru acting so strangely?

P.S. Don't worry; this is still Kagome/Kurama. I'm getting there.

Where we left off…

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit…sit-t." Kagome finally stopped as she ran out of breath. She stepped over the Inuyasha-sized crater and ignored the hanyou's cursing. Kagome smiled at Boton as she stepped into the portal to Makai… and Sesshoumaru.

Makai: Sesshoumaru's Castle

Kagome had never used the rosary beads so much in one breath. She needed to talk to Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha would only get in the way. There was no way her hanyou friend would understand…

One night after Kagome decided to let go of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru appeared to her while she was taking a bath. Kagome could not hide from him, and she had no desire to go screaming to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was much more reasonable when the ill-tempered hanyou was not around.

Kagome made a truce with the demon lord – they would band together against their common foe Naraku. All the pieces of the jewel had been recovered, and the group was just waiting for the final battle. Kagome knew that Inuyasha would need all the help he could possibly get so she went behind his back to Kouga and Sesshoumaru. Although her dog-eared friend would not like it, Kagome would do anything necessary to insure that all her friends escaped the final battle alive – even if it meant sacrificing herself.

Kagome was snapped out of her morose thoughts as the door to Sesshoumaru's castle opened. She was greeted with the sight of Jaken – somehow the demon had gotten uglier over the past 500 years. Kagome wondered how Sesshoumaru had changed… Although she had seen him just last week, it had been hundreds of years for him.

"Lady Kagome…" Jaken stuttered weakly. "How? But it is no matter… my Lord Sesshoumaru will be so happy to see you!"

"Happy?" Kagome echoed. The Sesshoumaru she knew never displayed any emotion. She could not imagine him being visibly happy… maybe he had changed.

"Jaken, what are you…?" a silky voice trailed off. A man wearing Sesshoumaru's face and using his voice came around the corner. He couldn't possibly be…but it had been 500 years. Kagome giggled as she took in the suit and tie. His arm had grown back, and his hair was as long as ever. The thing that changed most about the demon lord, however, was the emotion he wore plainly on his face.

"Kagome," he breathed her name like a prayer. "I knew you were from the future, and I searched for you, but…" She smiled at him shyly, unsure of his reaction. She and Sesshoumaru were friends, but they weren't that close.

"I came here for your help…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Anything," he replied, staring at her as though she was a goddess come to life. "Anything you desire will be yours."

"Sesshoumaru," she says weakly. He was acting like Kouga! How could he have changed so much? It didn't matter though… she had to get his permission to enter his realm. Yukina's life depended on it. With her resolve firmly in place, she continued on. "An ice apparition has been kidnapped by a group of psychics. We have reason to believe that they are holding her in your territory. I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

Sesshoumaru interrupted her. "I will have the psychics dealt with and the apparition set free."

"Oh," she responded lamely. "I was going to ask for permission to enter your territory. But, this makes my life easier, huh? Um… her name is Yukina… I don't know much else about her."

"It will be done within the hour," he replied. "I have missed you so much, Kagome. You… I… When you died, the only thing that kept me together was the thought that I could meet you again in 500 years."

"Um… thank you," Kagome said sweetly. "But I don't understand why you would be so affected by my death. We're friends in the Feudal Era, but…"

Sesshoumaru interrupted her again. It was a new habit of his. "We became more than friends, Kagome. You are my little sister in everything but blood."

TBC


	6. Getting Down to Business

A Fox By Any Other Name is A Fox the Same: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kagome is Sesshoumaru's sister? And Yukina is rescued – but her tears were already stolen!

_Sesshoumaru's Castle_

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome replies, "I don't understand. How did we become so close?"

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes, as if in pain. "It is a long and painful story… but you deserve to know."

"Thank you," she says gratefully. She knows that sometimes the past can be painful to talk about.

"You needed your entire soul to purify the Shikon no Tama…Kikyou had to be sacrificed. Inuyasha, the idiot that he is, allowed himself to be taken into hell with her. You were left unprotected, and we grew close. Rin…" Sesshoumaru trailed off in pain at the thought of his adopted daughter. She had been dead for so long, and there was no chance of ever seeing her again.

"It's alright," Kagome comforts. She walks to Sesshoumaru and hugs him, trying to ease his pain.

"Rin and Shippou became good friends while we traveled together, and I took Inuyasha's place in your little group. I protected you until the final battle, and in return you used your healing powers to restore my arm," Sesshoumaru continued.

"I don't know how…" Kagome objected.

"You'll learn," the demon lord responded. "Kikyou took a part of your soul that you needed to fully develop your miko powers. After she went back to hell, and your soul was reunited, your powers blossomed. You were the reason Naraku was finally defeated."

"Sesshoumaru, the psychics need Yukina's tears for a ritual to bring Naraku back," Kagome blurted.

The demon lord's eyes flashed with rage. "I will NOT allow him to return! He has destroyed too many lives to ever return to his!"

"I agree with you. The psychics will attempt the ritual on the night of the new moon," Kagome informed him.

"Tomorrow," Sesshoumaru realized. He was about to continue when…

"My lord! Your humble servant Jaken has done as you requested!" the ugly demon claimed. A young woman with blue hair and a soft smile followed him into the room. The sadness radiated from her.

"Hello, my name is Kagome," our favorite miko said kindly.

"Yukina," she replied hesitantly. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Kagome answered. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "How...?"

"I am the Lord of Greater Japan in Makai. My followers are everywhere. It was a simple task to recover her from the psychics," Sesshoumaru replied.

Jaken went on to explain that the majority of the psychics had been "dealt with," but some had escaped. Sesshoumaru's men did not find Naraku's remains or any of the other rare materials needed for the ritual. Although Sesshoumaru was angry, Kagome soon calmed him. She explained to Yukina that they needed to stop Hiei's rampage, and the others needed to be informed that Yukina was alright. The ice apparition would not say what had happened to her.

"Boton gave me this communicator," Kagome informed. "I think… oh, there we go."

The screen came to life, and Botan's face appeared. Kagome told Lady Death that Yukina had been recovered without any difficulties.

"Oh my," Botan said happily. "You are extremely efficient. Yukina can easily calm Hiei down. Yusuke just found Kuwabara; he had been searching for information in Makai. They are both still in that realm."

"And Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively. She knew her dog-eared friend would be furious.

"I used a spell to restrain him. When he emerged from the hole you put him in he was incredibly angry. The hanyou even threatened to harm me if I did not open a portal to you! The nerve of some men," Botan sighed morosely. Kagome just shook her head at Inuyasha's antics – the boy should know better than to threaten Lady Death.

"Anyway, can I use the communicator to contact Yusuke or Kuwabara?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Botan responded. "Yusuke can be contacted with the green button, Kuwabara with the orange. Unfortunately, Kuwabara always turns his off. If he didn't, it would have been a much simply matter to locate him."

"Of course," Kagome commented dryly. "He couldn't make it easy for us. I'm guessing that the red button is Kurama?"

"Yes," Botan confirmed. "And the black is Hiei. He will not respond; right now he's too far gone with rage over Yukina's abduction."

Kagome thanked Botan for the information and set about contacting Yusuke and Kuwabara. Sesshoumaru excused himself from the company of the two women; before he left, he gave Kagome a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him shyly, unused to the displays of affected from the demon lord who she remembered as emotionless.

"I have not seen you in nearly 500 years," Sesshoumaru told her. "I can give my little sister as much affection as I want." Kagome blushed and nodded. It was strange to think of Sesshoumaru as her brother. As he left the room, he told Kagome that any means he had were at her disposal. In his exact words, "Anything you need or want is yours."

Kagome's communicator beeped, and she answered it. Yusuke's face came on the screen.

"Hey, Kagome. I found this lug chatting up a bunch of psychics for information. We're still in Makai; Botan hasn't opened a portal for us yet."

"I'm at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. He found Yukina for us; she's with me now," Kagome informed the spirit detective.

Yusuke's face was pushed out of the screen, to be replaced by Kuwabara. "Yukina, my love! I am so glad that you are alright! I do not know what I would have done if you had not been returned to me safely."

Kagome sweat dropped. 'This guy is a piece of work,' she thought to herself.

"Thank you for your concern," Yukina replied softly. Kuwabara was then pushed out of the way by Yusuke. Kagome knew that the poor redhead was probably eating dirt right now. She sighed before she became all business.

"We should all meet up here; I know Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind. Botan can open a portal back to Rekai, and I'm sure Kurama will be there with the artifact by the time we return. Hiei's rampage must be stopped. Then we have to recover Naraku's remains and stop the psychics' ritual."

"Wow, Kagome. I never knew you could be so domineering," Yusuke said. "It's kind of hot."

The entire group, except Yusuke, sweat dropped. Then they all laughed and got down to business.

TBC


	7. Meeting Youko

A Fox By Any Other Name is A Fox the Same: Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kurama retrieves the artifact to stop Inuyasha's transformation to human, but Youko pushes through and asks for something in return. Kagome finally meets Hiei, and the group plans how to stop Naraku's resurrection. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru plots how to stop Kagome's death in the past. Is Yusuke's group the key?

_Reikai_

Botan opened a portal, and Kagome and Yukina stepped through. Another portal opened behind them, and Yusuke silently creeped up behind Kagome, with Kuwabara going to Yukina.

"Eeeeeeeep!" Kagome jumped, turning to smack the perverted monk fondling her backside. "Miroku! Perverted monk!"

Kagome sweat dropped when she realized that Botan, Kuwabara, and Yukina were staring at her strangely while Yusuke twitched on the floor with a handprint on his cheek.

"Um…sorry?" she said tentatively. "Reflex."

The others looked at her like she was crazy as Yusuke finally shook off his dazedness.

"Man, you hit hard!" he complained as he cracked his neck.

"Heh, heh," Kagome laughed nervously. "Practice?" she offered as an explanation.

"Hey! Wench! You better have that death woman release me right now! How am I supposed to protect you if you go running off to my brother without me?" Inuyasha shouted from Botan's containment bubble. He floated in the sphere, with his legs and arms crossed. Kagome wanted to laugh – he looked like a petulant child.

"Sorry, Inuyasha!" she apologized. "You would only get in the way with Sesshoumaru. Besides, I trust him to protect me, and we have other things to worry about right now. Botan?" Kagome looked to the grim reaper to end her spell.

As soon as Inuyasha was released, he lunged for Botan.

"Sit, sit, sit!" Kagome said forcefully. Then she sighed.

"That really wasn't nice, Inuyasha!" she chastised. Muttered cursing and grumbling could be heard from the Inuyasha-shaped crater.

"Okay, let's get down to business!" Kagome said cheerfully to the others.

"Her mood changes are scary sometimes, Urameshi!" Kuwabara whispered to his friend. They both winced when Kagome heard and glared at them fiercely.

"Well," Botan started, attempting to divert Kagome's attention from the delinquents, "We have to find Hiei first. He'll be a great help if there's a battle tomorrow night, not to mention the fact that we have to stop his rampage in Makai. Kurama should be back…"

"Talking about me when I'm not here? Botan, shame on you," a silver kitsune said silkily as he revealed himself from the shadows.

How he blended in with the darkness dressed in all white, Kagome didn't know. But she did know that he was absolutely gorgeous. Silver hair, fuzzy ears, golden eyes, and a beautiful tail! He was a wet dream come to life. (Not that she ever had one of those. No siree! She was a pure miko. Pure, pure thoughts!)

"Um…hello?" Kagome started. "My name is Kagome." Kagome was a little confused, but she figured introducing herself to the gorgeous stranger was a start.

'_See, I told you she wouldn't recognize us!_' Suichi reminded Youko.

'**Yes, but she's practically drooling!**' the kitsune thought gleefully. And he wasn't too far off the mark.

'Pure thoughts. Pure thoughts. Pure thoughts.' Kagome chanted to herself. 'But I want to touch his ears! No! Pure thoughts. Pure thoughts!'

Oh, if only Kurama could mind read. But, we can't all be Hiei.

"Youko Kurama," the fox finally replied, charmingly. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. And the others couldn't see, so he gave into temptation and took a little lick.

Kagome gasped, Inuyasha snarled at the look in the kitsune's eyes, and Yusuke felt a tightening in his stomach that seemed suspiciously like jealousy.

"…Kurama…?" Kagome questions, dazed from the look in her dream demon's eyes.

"Cut it out, Kurama!" Yusuke shouted obnoxiously. "That's not fair, no kitsune magic!"

Kurama just smirked.

"I don't need it," he told the detective confidently.

And he was right, Kagome was under his spell without any magic involved.

"Okay, back on topic," Botan tried to take control of the group. "Do you have the artifact, Kurama?"

"Yes, of course," he replied, offended that Botan implied he couldn't retrieve something from the pitiful vaults of Reikai.

"Well…" Kagome asked, finally snapped out of her admiration for the kitsune when she realized this was Kurama's alter ego.

'Oh, I was so enjoying the drooling!' Youko remarked, mourning Kagome's return to the real world. The one where certain silver kitsunes do not walk around in Chippendale's outfits all the time. (That we know of, anyway).

"You can have it," Youko pulled the pendant from his tunic. When Kagome reached for it, he pulled his hand back.

"Ah, ah, ah," he admonished her teasingly. "For a price…"

"And what is that?" she asked crossly.

"Well, we can start with a date and end with a kiss. Or maybe more…" the fox trailed off suggestively.

Kagome gasped, Inuyasha snarled at the tone of the kitsune's voice, and Yusuke again felt a tightening in his stomach that seemed suspiciously like jealousy. And then a certain fire apparition crashed the party…

"Hiei!" Botan remarked, startled as the hybrid tore his own portal into Reikai. She didn't know he could do that…

"Hn," he replied, when he finally caught his breathe and calmed down.

It wouldn't do him any good to make Yukina suspicious of why he went on a rampage just when she was kidnapped. As far as she was concerned, it was just a coincidence. After all, they weren't even friends in her mind, merely acquaintances. Hiei had no idea that Yukina had realized some time ago that the testy hybrid was her brother. She was just waiting for him to come to her and tell her…

"Okay, gangs all here. Let's get down to business!" Koenma said as he strolled into the room. Kagome and Inuyasha blinked at the pompous toddler.

This was the boss?

Maikai

Meanwhile, at Lord Sesshoumaru's Palace…

"Jaken, I won't lose her again," Sesshoumaru told his retainer silkily. "I will find a way to prevent her death. Time has given me another chance to save my sister."

"Of course, milord!" the toad squawked in agreement with his idol.

"The spirit detectives may be the key. If they can provide enough manpower…" Sesshoumaru trailed off, thinking.

"Especially with Youko Kurama, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken tried to be supportive and contribute.

'Youko Kurama?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself dangerously, remembering the fox demon that had fallen in love with Kagome before her death. The fox demon that never had a chance to tell her of his feelings before she sacrificed herself…

"He may work well into my plans," Sesshoumaru agreed. "Jaken, you are dismissed."

Sesshoumaru turned from his retainer. He had a lot of thinking to do. His brother could go to hell for all he cared, and he meant that quite literally. Kagome needed her entire soul, so Kikyo's unlife would be forfeit. But the spirit detective team could provide the extra manpower against Naraku in the past that would save Kagome's life. Now, he just had to find some way for the well to allow them passage…


End file.
